Our Memory
by Vyan Young
Summary: Memory itu abadi dan takkan lekang oleh waktu/"Yes, I do" /Tak terasa aku sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha/OneShoot/Dedicated for SHDL/Warning Inside/Mind to RnR?


_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_

Proudly Present :

"**Our Memory"**

Romance, Hurt

T

SasuHina

One Shoot

Standard Applied

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

Enjoy Reading

Wanita manula itu membuka kembali kotak berpita merah muda itu. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia menatap isi didalam kotak itu. Selalu terlihat didalamnya beberapa foto tempo dulu yang masih terawat baik hingga kini. Diambilnya salah satu dari sekian banyak foto disana.

Butiran air kembali menggenangi mata indahnya. Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas bila menatap foto itu pasti matanya selalu berlinang air.

_**New York, September 1982**_

Disebuah kamar apartemen sederhana seorang gadis bersurai indigo sedang menata beberapa hasil jepretan kameranya. Sementara disudut kamar itu nampak pula seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang menggorekan kuasnya pada sebuah kanvas. Sesaat ia memandangi gadis indigo itu lalu beralih lagi pada kanvasnya. Begitu yang dilakukannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sang gadis yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda −yang esok hari akan sah menjadi suaminya itu− perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke calon suaminya.

"Sasuke? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sedikit lagi" yang ditanya malah semakin asyik dengan kegiatannya dan kini malah meneletakkan kuasnya dan menorehkan tinta hitam dikanvasnya dengan jari jemarinya.

"Sasuke?" Alis gadis indigo itu naik sebelah.

_"Voila! This is for you, honey_" Pemuda itu membalikkan kanvasnya agar gambar yang tergores diatasnya bisa dilihat oleh istrinya.

Gadis itu bersemu dan tersenyum melihat hasil goresan tangan calon suaminya. Mata _amethys_nya menangkap gambar sesosok wanita yang bersemu dipipinya. Dan tentu saja wanita didalam gambar itu adalah dirinya.

_"She's so beautiful, right_?" Pemuda raven itu kembali menggodanya.

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke" Pipinya semakin memerah.

"Tidak. Memang kau cantik. Bahkan lukisanku ini belum bisa menggambarkan sepenuhnya kecantikanmu" Dia mengucapkannya dengan tulus dari dalam hatinya. "Aku akan memasangnya disini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Lelaki itu berjalan menuju dinding didekat ranjang tempat gadisnya berada.

"Pasanglah dimanapun kau suka. Ini kan apartemenmu" gadis itu memberi pendapat.

"Apartemenku? Ini apartemen kita Nyonya Uchiha"

"Ya terserah kau saja" Hinata kembali tersenyum disana. Dan dalam sekejap Sasuke telah selesai menempelkan lukisan itu didinding.

"Berdirilah disana sayang. Biar aku mengambil gambarmu" Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri dan segera mengambil kamera untuk mengabadikan gambar calon istrinya.

"Disini?" Hinata berdiri tepat disamping lukisan itu.

"Kekanan sedikit" Sasuke mengarahkan. "Yap disitu. Berekspresilah seperti lukisan itu. Ok Say cheese"

Tak berapa lama sebuah foto hitam putih keluar dari kamera itu. Lelaki itu memandangi selembar foto itu dan bergumam "Cantik..."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Semua sibuk mempersiapkan acara sakral itu. Tak terkecuali kedua mempelai. Ditempat berbeda mereka sama-sama sibuk dan tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba.

Kini Sasuke ditemani kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, yang sudah berdiri disamping pendeta untuk menunggu gadisnya datang dan mendampinginya dialtar untuk mengikrarkan janji suci.

Tak berapa lama, sesosok wanita berbalutkan gaun putih gading bertudung perlahan berjalan ke altar dengan didampingi seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut coklat panjang. Dia sangat anggun dan cantik. Matanya menatap sekeliling gereja dengan tatapan bangga dan tentu saja sangat berbinar karena bahagianya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pendeta menanyakan pertanyaan sakral itu. "Sasuke Uchiha apakah anda mengakui dihadapan Tuhan dan mau menerima Hinata Hyuuga sebagai istri dan mengasihi, menafkahi, merawat dan menjaganya saat senang ataupun susah, saat sehat ataupun sakit dan dalam keadaan kelimpahan ataupun kekurangan?"

"_Yes, I do_" Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Pertanyaan yang sama pun dilontarkan pendeta kepada Hinata. Dan sudah dapat ditebak bahwa jawabannya pun sama seperti yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama sebuah cincin sudah tersemat dijari mereka masing-masing. Dan dengan disematkannya cincin itu maka resmilah Hinata menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

Mereka turun altar bersama-sama dan Sasuke langsung memboyong wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu kedalam mobil pengantin yang siap mengangkut mereka kerumah keluarga Uchiha.

Disana sudah berkumpul semua tamu dan sanak _family_ baik dari pihak Uchiha maupun Hyuuga. Satu persatu mereka memberi selamat dan memanjatkan doa untuk kelangsungan pernikahan kedua mempelai.

Setelah semua prosesi formal selesai, dimulailah acara nonformal yaitu sebuah pesta dansa yang dihadiri oleh teman kampus dan kerabat dari kedua belah pihak.

Musik _country _mengalun keras menggantikan musik classic yang sebelumnya menguasai lantai dansa. Semua orang menari dan bersenang-senang disana tak terkecuali kedua mempelai. Acara dansa ini adalah puncak acara hari ini, namun acara belum selesai sampai nanti malam. Yah kau tahu, malam pertama.

Sasuke menggendong istrinya kedalam kamar. Ia membiarkan istrinya membersihkan diri dulu setelah seharian menjalani semua prosesi pernikahan. Ia sendiri juga membersihkan dirinya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Sasuke sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia menunggu istrinya yang sedari tadi belum selesai mandi. Sambil menunggu, ia mengambil peralatan tato yang ia simpan di laci kamar apartemennya. Ia mengukir nama istrinya dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tak berapa lama istrinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya.

"_Hey darling_?" Sapa Sasuke begitu melihat istrinya.

"_Hey. What are you doing_?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"_Nothing._ Hanya menuliskan namamu_. Do you wanna try_?"

_"Is it hurt?" _

_"No absolutely not. Just try it."_

_"Okay" _

Sasuke menuliskan namanya didalam simbol cinta pada dipergelangan tangan istrinya.

_"This is it_. Tidak sakit kan?"

Hinata menggeleng. _"Thanks honey_" guamamnya. Dan sebuah kecupan mesra mendarat dibibir Hinata. Dan kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

'Tak terasa aku sudah menjadi Nyonya Uchiha. Yah semuanya begitu indah. Semoga keindahan ini akan selalu bergulir sepanjang usia kita. Kau dan aku. Dua hati dalam satu cinta. Semoga cinta kita abadi dan tak ada yang sanggup memisahkan kita, kecuali maut tentunya' Hinata berdoa dalam senyumnya.

.

,

.

.

Setelah beberapa bulan mereka bersama, mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah dipinggiran kota Boston dan berkat tabungan mereka berdua mereka kini mempunyai investasi untuk kehidupan mereka dimasa depan, yaitu sebuah gallery lukisan yang berada di New York dekat dengan apartemen mereka dulu.

Dan oleh sebab itu Sasuke bolak-balik dari gallery kerumahnya di Boston. Dan tak jarang ia tidak bisa pulang untuk menemani istrinya. Beruntung Hinata adalah istri yang sabar dan mengerti akan pekerjaan suaminya.

**Boston, September 1990**

Hinata duduk dikursi rumahnya. Menonton tv dengan ditemani secangkir teh ditangannya. Ia sendirian disana. Ia kesepian. Ia menantikan kepulangan suaminya yang sudah tiga bulan tidak menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini.

Setiap malam Hinata menerima pesan yang sama dari suaminya. Semua pesan itu bernada sama yaitu menyatakan suaminya belum bisa pulang untuk menemaninya.

Hinata mencoba menerima itu. Ia sadar pekerjaan suaminya memang penting dan ditambah lagi sampai sekarang Hinata belum dikaruniai anak sehingga mungkin Sasuke enggan berada dirumah tanpa kehadiran seorang anak dirumahnya.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu mengharuskannya keluar dari lamunannya. Ia berharap yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah orang yang ia harapakan. Ia menuju pintu itu dan segera membukakannya. Dan pucuk dicinta ternyata yang berdiri didepan pintu itu adalah suami yang telah lama dinanantikannya.

"Sasuke" Spontan ia memeluk suaminya.

"Hey sayang. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan kecupan lembut dibibir Sasuke. Oh betapa ia sangat merindukan saat-saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus kembali ke _gallery_ untuk menjual lukisan ini" Mata Sasuke terus terpaku pada kanvasnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi kau sudah di New York selama 3 bulan dan baru saja berada dirumah dua hari. Dan sekarang kau akan pergi lagi? Tidakkah kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang ini Sasuke?" Hinata menatap suaminya dengan tatapan rapuh.

"Entahlah yang pasti tanggal 28 besok lukisan ini harus segera diantarkan kekolektor" Sasuke masih tetap disana dan fokusnya tak beranjak sedikitpun dari kanvasnya.

"Semudah itukah kau melupakannya Sasuke? Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kita" Suaranya mulai bergetar dan dengan segera bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata.

Sasuke mulai bereaksi. Bagaimanapun ia tidak tahan melihat wanita yang dicintainya meneteskan airmata. Akhirnya ia menanggalkan kuasnya dan memeluk istrinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tahu aku terlalu sibuk. Tetapi ini semua demi hidup kita. Aku berusaha keras untuk tetap menafkahimu. Aku berusaha tetap menjaga janjiku" Sasuke memeluk dan menyeka airmata yang membasahi pipi Hinata.

Hinata melepas pelukan suaminya karena pelukan suaminya tidak mampu meredam semua kekesalannya yang sudah memuncak selama ini.

"Tapi kau benar-benar terlalu sibuk dengan lukisanmu hingga melupakan aku, istrimu. Kau lebih mencintai lukisanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu Sasuke. Apa lukisanmu itu lebih berharga dimatamu dibandingkan aku?"

Emosi Hinata tidak terbendung lagi. Ia sudah lama menyimpannya selama ini. Dan sebagai manusia biasa Hinata juga punya batas kesabaran. Dengan refleks Hinata mengambil botol tinta hitam dan menyemprotkannya pada kanvas besar yang sudah tergores gambar white house diatasnya. Dan dalam sepersekian detik gambar yang semula indah itu kini menjadi gelap dan abstrak ternodai oleh warna hitam pekat.

"Kau−" Sasuke menunjuk wajah Hinata dengan telunjuknya. Ia sudah sangat marah hingga tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lukisan itu dipesan oleh kolektor jutawan dan ia hanya diberi waktu 2 hari untuk meyelesaikan lukisan itu. Dan dalam sekejap mata kini lukisannya sudah benar-benar rusak oleh istrinya sendiri.

Hinata tersungkur. Penyesalan memenuhi rongga dadanya "Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku.."

"Cukup. Kau keterlaluan Hinata. Aku pergi" Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera memacu mobilnya.

Ia kesal, sedih dan marah pada istrinya. Istrinya yang seharusnya mendukung pekerjaannya tetapi justru menghancurkannya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Hinata yang sangat lembut dan penyayang itu melakukan hal ini. Ia seperti tidak mengenal istrinya lagi. Hinata benar-benar sudah berubah.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Memory tentang Hinata masih terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

'Aku memang sibuk Hinata. Maafkan aku. Tapi ini semua kulakukan demi kau. Seandainya saja kau mengerti betapa sakitnya aku membayangkan kau yang selalu menanti kepulanganku, kau yang selalu sendirian tanpa suamimu. Aku memang suami yang buruk Hinata' Batin Sasuke mencelos mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar handphonenya berdering.

_My Lovely Wife's coming..._

Ditekannya tombol merah tanda menolak panggilan. Ia belum siap berbicara dengan istrinya.

Handphonenya kembali berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya hati Sasuke meluluh dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry. A-aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku. Ku mohon kembali Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kenapa emosiku bisa demikian memuncak. Aku..."

"Iya Hinata. Sudahlah aku sudah memaafkanmu" kelemahan Sasuke adalah cintanya yang amat besar pada istrinya. Ia tidak sanggup membuat Hinata khawatir dan sedih disana. "Aku pasti akan pulang. Hanya saja..."

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka via telepon, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa didepannya ada sebuah tikungan tajam. Ia membelok dengan spontan. Namun terlambat. Mobilnya tidak dapat menghindari tikungan tajam itu dan terjun ke jurang disamping tikungan itu.

"Ha-hanya saja apa Sasuke? Sasuke?" Klik. Sambungan teleponnya terputus. Sesaat sebelum sambungan teleponnya terputus, Hinata mendengar suara tumbukan disana. Hinata mulai khawatir dan mencoba menghubungi suaminya lagi. Tetapi nomor suaminya sudah tidak aktif. Ia terus mencoba, namun hasilnya nihil.

Disanalah cinta mereka berakhir. Yah, doamu terkabul Hinata. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta kalian kecuali maut. Kalian harus berpisah disini.

.

.

.

.

_**Boston, September 2012**_

Wanita manula itu menaruh kembali kotak berpita pink itu. Ia menatap cermin diseberang tempatnya duduk sekarang.

'Lihatlah aku Sasuke. Rambut lavenderku kini sudah berubah menjadi putih'. Dilihatnya tato bertuliskan Sasuke yang berada dalam simbol cinta. 'Dan lihat kulitku. Kulitku sudah keriput. Tetapi tato ini masih setia melekat dikulitku. Seperti dirimu yang selalu setia berada dalam hatiku'

Wanita manula itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. 'Seandainya aku punya mesin waktu, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya Sasuke. Akan aku pastikan kau berada disisiku menemani hari tuaku disini'. Air matanya kembali menetes. Sudah tiga puluh tahun sejak kepergian Sasuke. Namun wanita itu masih setia memegang janjinya. Ia percaya suatu saat nanti ia akan bersama lagi dengan pujaan hatinya.

Kesendirian dan kesunyian ini ia anggap sebagai hukuman untuknya karena telah menghancurkan lukisan suaminya tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Dunia ini hanyalah penjara atas perbuatannya. Ia masih tetap percaya suatu saat nanti hukuman ini akan berakhir dan ia kembali bersanding disamping Sasuke. Sang Pangeran hatinya.

.

.

**#THE END#**

.

.

Akhirnya jadi juga, sebuah Fict pendek yang terinspirasi dari salah satu video clip Katy Perry. Kalo ada yang tau judul video klipnya jangan lupa review yah. Mungkin kita bisa share kesukaan kita. Okey akhir kata maaf atas segla kesalahan di fict ini. Tanggapan, saran, dan kritik yang membangun masih saya tunggu dikotak review.

**Thank's a lot **

**Tangerang, 22 September 2012**

_*** .::. Vyan Young .::. ***_


End file.
